Misa and Mistletoe
by jonasxcupcakelover
Summary: Feelings develop and craziness ensues when Macy Misa helps the Lucas boys decorate the firehouse.JONAS Nick/Macy


_Misa and Mistletoe_

**No POV**

Zoned out of her history lesson, Macy Misa absentmindedly doodled on her notebook. Mostly hearts, sometimes stars and rarely squares, all of them had one thing in common. A name, either next to or inside of her drawings, Nick Lucas always had a place on her notes. She didn't care he was sitting right in front of her and could turn around at any given moment. She didn't care that her best friend (next to Stella) was so irresistibly cute and couldn't help falling in love with him. "Ms. Misa! Were you listening to a word I said?" Mr. Powers asked.

**Macy's POV**

I slowly looked up to find 25 pairs of eyes awaiting my answer. "Of course, Ancient Greece influenced the architectural structure of our government buildings." I recited, smiling. The young teacher eyed me for a second, not expecting me to have known. Shaking his head, he went back to his power point. Falling back into my own world, I looked outside. Snow was still falling on the Horace Mantis campus. I love winter. I lived for the cold air, the snow, the hot chocolate and the busy season where everyone hyped up about Christmas and Hanukkah and all the other winter holidays. The last bell was the only thing that could snap me out of my serene daydream.

As I walked out of class, Nick caught up with me. Walking me to my locker, Nick asked "Spacing out again, Mace?" "Yeah, it's of hard to concentrate when I'm fully in the holiday spirit." I replied. "Speaking of the holiday spirit, are you still coming to the firehouse to help us decorate?" "I don't know…" "Stella will be there-" he coaxed. "Are you sure you want _me_ there? I mean, you have your brothers and Stella already."

He turned me towards him and said, "Well, I'm going to need someone to keep me sane while Stella and Joe are ripping each other's heads off, Frankie's hiding out in the vents and Kevin's being…Kevin." I thought for a moment and couldn't come up with anything to compete with _that_. Taking a deep breath, I surrendered. "I give up; you win this round." "Yes! Now that's settled, let's go find Kevin before he leaves us behind." I slammed my locker remembering the last time that happened. After an exchanging of looks, we broke into a run outside and towards Kevin's car.

**Later at the firehouse…**

Stella and I were waiting for the Lucas brothers to emerge from the garage with the Christmas decorations. Mr. and Mrs. Lucas saved themselves from a nervous breakdown by leaving for the weekend. Stella tapped her French manicured nails impatiently and I was starting to get annoyed. "Stells, you know I love you, but you're driving me crazy!" "I'm going in there to find them." she stated. Just then, each boy staggered out of the garage, struggling under overflowing boxes of décor. "A little help?" Kevin cried, almost dropping a box. "I still don't see how you're the oldest in the family," Joe challenged. "You shouldn't say anything Joe, because you didn't pick up a box until I told you Stella would be impressed" Nick said nonchalantly. Stella and Joe blushed matching shades of red. "Th-that's not true…" Joe stuttered. Soon after, a battle broke out.

_Here__we__go._ Before they could pick up any ornaments to throw at each other, I stood up on the coffee table, brought my fingers to my lips, and let out a sharp whistle. The brothers stopped to look at me. "Kevin, let go of Joe's arm; Nick, let go of his face," I instructed. They brushed themselves off while Joe glared at his brothers. "We are going to decorate the firehouse without any more fighting, am I clear?" "But he started it!" they said in unison. "I said, **am****I****clear?**" "Yes, Ma'am" they replied looking down. Satisfied, I jumped off of the table. Clapping her hands, Stella said "Well then, let's get started!"

**5 hours later… **

I sighed and half-heartedly plopped onto the couch. Soon, Nick followed. I closed my eyes hoping the crashing and yelling would stop. The decorating was only half finished but Stella and Joe were at each other's throats. "Maybe you should stop being so bossy! I don't need you to tell me what to do!" "I am not bossy! Besides, if you didn't act like such a child, then maybe you wouldn't need babysitting!" As the screaming continued, I decided that I couldn't take it anymore and took action. In the kitchen, I found two spray bottles. After filling them with water, I tossed one to Nick and motioned him to follow me. We headed upstairs to Joe and Stella. Neither of them noticed us until Nick and I sprayed them in the face.

"What was that for?" they said in harmony. "To get both of you to realize that fighting is getting you nowhere and annoying everyone else!" "You're right…" Joe pondered. Before I knew it, he grabbed the bottle out of my hands and sprayed Stella. She mimicked him and it quickly became a spray battle. Rolling my eyes and putting my hands up in defeat, I walked downstairs and grabbed my jacket and stormed outside. The tranquility calmed me and cleared my head. Shortly after I leaned onto the brick wall, Nick emerged from the firehouse.

"Can you believe them?" "They're ridiculous! Why can't they just admit their feelings for each other?" "I know I'm getting tired of them too. But what can we do? Every time we think things are working out-""-one of them does something stupid that starts another argument." "But I guess all we have to do is hope for the best." "Yeah…" "Hey Macy?" I gave Nick a quizzical look. "Not to make things awkward, but I saw your notebook today" "Oh…" I blushed dark red and looked away. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way though," "But I do-"he mumbled. "What?" "I like you Macy; I have for a while. Will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes," I said smiling. Nick fished around in his pocket and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe. After he planted a soft kiss on my lips, I said "You're extremely cheesy you know." "Hey, I try!" he chuckled. "How about we use that on Stella and Joe?" I said smirking. "It'll be worth a try." Laughing, we ran inside, joyfully seeking our victims.

**A/N:**There it is, my first fanfic. T**hought this would help get me into the holiday spirit. ** Reviews make everyone happy!** **


End file.
